The Corpse that Brought Love
by Witch Rain
Summary: After the death of her lover Sirius Black Hermione is nothing but a hollow shell. No one aware of the relationship leaves her to her own demise. But a one Severus Snape won't let the women he wants to fade away because of some dog.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing there in the rain, just standing there like a fool

Chapter 1.

She was standing there in the rain, just standing there like a fool. Standing there like a fool, just like I once was and still am. She hides it well, no one noticed, no one saw the pain, no one bothered. They didn't know of her relationship with Black, no one did. She stood by his grave in the middle of the night wearing one of her nightgowns; slightly shaking as she was crying. Anyone else would have thought that she was shivering from the cold, but I wasn't everyone. I was hardly anyone to her. She could barley keep up her façade. There was no way she would care who was around or what was going on when he was dead, when she saw him slowly covered shovel by shovel, getting buried in the ground; it broke her. She was not the student I had taught, she wasn't the brain of the golden trio and she wasn't the woman that I love. She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore and that killed me. Severus Snape, that Potions Master, the bat, the suspected vampire, the most hated man to have ever walked the hallways of Hogwarts.

She stood at the man's grave just as I stood at Lily's after she died. She was alone and abandoned just as I had been, but the only difference between her and myself was that he loved her in return, while Lily loved another. However, I could still empathise with her situation, I just had to imagine the pain I had felt and multiply that by a hundred. Then again, I'd never had to hide my relationship from everyone; I'd had someone there to support me. I'd had Albus to get me through it, even if the old man couldn't relate to a person in love he tried his best for my sake. So there she stood, she had no one, not one single person to support her. One would think that being friends with "The-Boy-Who-Lived" would give her comfort and people to lean on. What a bunch of shit, the boy was in shock. Potter was no more helpful than….than myself. 

What would she think or say if she knew? Hell, what would I say to her? Ms. Granger I'm sorry for the loss of your lover. Then I would have to tell the insufferable girl how I knew that they were lovers. God, I can just imagine her hand coming in contact with my face. The thought of it all is slightly amusing; angry would be better than whatever she is now. I can't help but feel anger towards the mutt. What was that idiot thinking to sacrifice himself when he had an angel to take care of? When he had her to love and hold. Ok, so maybe "angry" wasn't the right word, how about _**pissed off?**_Yes, that would have to do. What the hell is she supposed to do now Mutt? Where is she to go to or to live? God, if Black were somehow to come back to life again, I would find away to kill him again. Of course he wouldn't; if the dog came back to life, he would see the smile of a thousands heavens. The Black family's house now belong to Potter along with the Mutt's money and the like; Albus had announced those aspects of the will at a recent 

Order meeting.

The rain was now pounding into the earth and the winds picked up; this was no place for the young women to be in, especially when she was wearing nothing more then a black shear nightgown that fell just past her knees. It was just clinging to her like a second skin, with her hair failing down her back in soaked waves. Now on her knees sobbing, shaking, her head bowed as if defeated and given in to her pain. He couldn't let her do this, he couldn't let her just give up. He walked towards to the patch of ground where she sat. "Ms. Granger, I think it is time to stop mourning the dead and to start taking care of your self." He said this is a strained voice that still held his 'I will not take no for an answer tone'. She jumped; she hadn't heard him walk over to her. Slowly she raised her head and with red and puffy eyes that held despair in them, she looked at him. With a faint voice horse from all the crying she asked "Professor, what brings you over here? You hated Sirius." He quickly replied "Yes Ms. Granger, I still hate him, but I believe I just asked you to do something." He said it with a voice that held a steely quality, but his heart ached for nothing more then to take her into his arms and kiss away her tears and pain. "No Professor, I believe I asked you a question. You gave me an order, an order to which I must reply no." Her eyes gleamed with a lioness-like anger, something he hadn't seen since before Black's time of death. Her mouth formed into a thin line. "Why are you here?" she asked again. He sighed, it would be better to tell her now, if only to get her out of the rain. "Because Hermione, I know….I know about everything."

**AN: Hello, I hope that you liked the first chapter of my new story. I've never had the guts to upload a story before now and I thought well to hell with it. **** Leave comments, suggestions, or even flames; though I would rather not have the latter, I don't really care. ****But I do hope to hear from you guys, thanks for reading, sorry if it's terrible. Anyway, Peace In!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N: I would like to say ****thank you to all the people who have out my story on their alerts and have reviewed**** it has given me a little kick to continue. Though you have no idea how much I want to delete this story it has been those few people that have convinced me to let it stay up. Well anyway lets get to the story. **

Chapter 2.

"What do you mean you know?" she spat, absolute loathing gleaming in her eyes.

Severus inhaled a shaky breath and in a ghostly whisper began to explain. " Witch, you must have at least considered someone figuring it out. I have eyes Granger, and ears. It's my job to know what others don't. You and Black might have been cautious, but you cannot hide from a spy of my skill level."

Her eyes that had once held hate only moments ago, were now showing fear. Their chestnut color was now gold. Her nightgown was muddy from the ground next to Black's grave. hair was so fully soaked through that it hung in a frizzy mass of curls down her shoulder and back. The excess water that her hair couldn't absorb slid over her skin, finally stopping and clinging to her like glitter. She slowly stood to her full height, her legs shaky, but she kept their balance. She of course, was nowhere near to the same height as Snape, but that didn't stop her from looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you want Snape?" her voice betrayed despair and a deep fear in it.

It was Sirius's and her plan to keep their relationship a secret. It was simpler that way; it was a way to keep the people they loved safe. When they first started to realize they wanted something more then just a strong friendship, they both agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone. To keep Harry and the Order focused, they didn't need their relationship to cause a scandal. Didn't need the people they loved to get hurt with disappointment and anger if things didn't work out between them. So for the few years they were with each other, they kept every thing hush-hush, never hinted to anyone what was going on behind closed doors during the late hours. So how did this man, Severus Snape of all people, how did he find out? What did she and Sirius do to make so obvious a signal on Snape's radar? Why now of all times had Snape pushed her into a corner? Why now of all times, at her weakest point standing by her lover's grave, did he decide to tell her that he knew? She couldn't take this, not now, not here.

" What the hell are you talking about Witch? I want nothing from you but to have you come out of this rain."

"How did you figure it out…how did you know?" She turned a flustered light pink and she quickly turned her head away; her hair masking her embarrassment and the prickles of tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"If I tell you, will get out of the rain Granger? If you haven't noticed, because of you, we have both become sufficiently soaked to the bone."

He didn't want to play this game with her, but he knew the damn girl wouldn't budge other wise. He had no choice in the matter; he would get her out of the rain even if he had to drag her. Black be damned, he was not going to let the girl get sick through foolishness. He would have used a warming spell but even that only could only do so much. Besides, with her being already soaked, warmth would encourage her to stay outside and that would make her sick for sure.

"Fine, but I want you to tell me first, before I leave from this grave." Hermione knew it was a gamble, what little she was offering. If she wasn't careful, Snape would just stupefy her and drag her out of the rain.

As Grimmauld Place had no kind of land space to burry Sirius, they'd had to hold the burial in the Black's family graveyard; though Harry and Remus protested about how much he would have hated that, had he had the choice. They had thought to place him on Hogwarts' land nearer to James and Lily; but Dumbledore had refused, stating that although everyone else might want that for him, Sirius was still a Black and that was not where be belonged. Harry didn't talk to anyone for a week after that, but he came to understand that no matter what, it didn't matter where Sirius was buried, he would always in life and death be the same person all of them had known.

The only place Snape could drag her off to (out of the rain), was the gazebo just a little way up the path from Sirius's grave. After that, he would probably Apparate them to Hogwarts and she was not going there. If anything, she wanted to do nothing more than to return to Grimmauld Place and mourn; to lie on Sirius's bed and just drown herself in the memories they had shared together. New tears were building in her eyes and a small whimper escaped her lips.

Frustration and saddened longing filled Severus' eyes. The little chit was very lucky that he loved her and understood what she was going through from the loss of a loved one; or so help him, he would have already dragged her kicking and screaming away from this place

"No, you will get out of this blasted rain now Miss Granger and after that I will tell you what you wish to know. Or, we can do this the hard way and when I say hard, I mean it; I have no problems with physically removing you from this damn graveyard."

Her face was now blotchy with red patches. Her eyes seemed to gleam, red rimmed. Her stance was set to a ridged state as if she were waiting for the right moment to pounce. There was no doubt in his head, Hermione Granger was pissed off to the point where she was ready to hex him within the time it took to blink his eyes. Her wand hand twitching badly only served to confirm his notion of how angered she really was. Suddenly, without a hint of humour in her voice she said "I dare you."

"What?" he was taken aback with how her anger seemed to roll off her in almost palpable waves.

"You heard me Severus Snape, I dare you to try and move me from this grave yard."

**A.N: Well another chapter complete. What will Severus do now with a pissed of Lioness who's about ready to hex him? ****Well, next we find out how Severus knows of Mione and Sirius' relationship. ****Hmmm…makes you think doesn't it? LOL, anyway, thank you for the whole gritting and baring it for the long wait. Hope all the people who are reading this story liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. kiss**** kiss**** bye-bye till next time.**


End file.
